Jewelry is known made up of strings of patterns, such as, for example, curb chains comprising a sequence of touching alphabetic characters representing a forename. Such strings are machined from a plate of metal or they are cast.
The invention relates more particularly to strings of patterns of small size (a few millimeters). For such small sizes, machining strings of patterns is found to be very difficult. In addition, molding patterns so fine using a lost wax technique is impossible.